simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Federal Empire of Lusitania
The Federal Empire of Lusitania is a Sovereign State in the UKO Peninsula of the Centura Donna Continent, it is ruled by Emperor Wilhelm II Hohensteinburg of Lusitania, the latter also rules Aquitania, thus creating a Personal Union between the two sovereign states: Aquitania and Lusitania. The Empire succeeded the Lusitanian Confederation in the year 2989 which was formed in the year 2970, a few years after the annexation of the Meiji State and the end of the Second Great War. It is compromised of five Kingdoms and one Imperial State, the Kingdom of Altehaupt, the Kingdom of Wassaria, the Kingdom of Cairstadt, the Kingdom of Meiji, the Kingdom of Hafenhesse and the Imperial State of Kehrseite. Kehrseite grew in the Third Great War and with the Treaty Annexation, the Empire received 12 Million People in that State. The rest of the Empire was stagnant due to the war, except Wassaria. *'Conventional Long Name:' **'Aquitanian: '''Bundes Lusitanischen Reich **'Meiji: 連邦のルシタニアの帝国 **'English: '''Federal Lusitanian Empire *'Area: '3,000,000 sq Kilometres (Estimate) *'3031 Population: '285 Million People *'Imperial Capital: 'Ostenhertz **'Royal and State Imperial Capitals: ***'Ostenhertz, Altehaupt ***Weisshaupt, Wassaria ***Kasselstadt, Hafenhesse ***Cairstadt, Cairstadt ***Fenikkusu, Meiji ***Thrassen, Kehrseite *'Official Language: '''Aquitanian **'Royal and State Level Official Languages:' ***'Royal Meiji: Meiji ***'Royal Altehaupt: '''Aquitanian ***'Royal Wassaria: 'Aquitanian & D'aoisiaith ***'Royal Cairstadt: 'Aquitanian & Cairan ***'Royal Hafenhesse: 'Aquitanian & Stritchan ***'Imperial Kehrseite: 'Aquitanian *'Demonym: 'Lusitanian, Lusitanischen **'State Demonyms: ***'Royal Meiji: '''Meiji, Meijian, Meijanese (Less Common) ***'Royal Cairstadt: Cairan, Öderler ***'Royal Altehaupt: '''Hauptstädte, Altehaupten (e.g. "They are Capitals") ***'Royal Wassaria: 'Wasser, Wassarian, Bayer ***'Royal Hafenhesse: 'Südländer, Southlander, Hafer ***'Imperial Kehrseite: 'Kolonial, Colonial, Kehrseiter *'Drives on The: Right (Imperial Meiji Drives on the Left) *'Nominal GDP: '$29,453,800,000,000 *'GDP per Capita: '$146,027 (Highest in the Continent) *'Imperial Territory by GDP' **Wassaria **Altehaupt **Meiji **Cairstadt **Hafenhesse **Kehrseite *'Largest Manufactured Goods: '''Luxury Vehicles, Warcruisers *'Death Penalty: Yes *'Borders: '''Nordreich, Östlichhimmelreich, Ardglass, Others The Imperial Capital is the City of Ostenhertz, in the Kingdom of Altehaupt, the city is also the most important Port in the Empire, as well as the sixth most populous city, with 12 Million people, Faresake is the second most populous in the Empire, with 21 Million people and also the Transport Hub of Königreich Altehaupt and of the South, both of these cities compromise more than half of the heavily urbanised population in Altehaupt. Weisser City of Weisshaupt is the most populous city in the the Empire, with 50 Million people, it is also the most important port in the Nation, as all exports going to the Giant Asir leave through this port, it also serves new nations north of Asir and east towards Hafenhesse. It is Capital of the Kingdom of Wassaria. The Territory of the Empire is 1/4 of the current United States and is the largest Sovereign State in the South Centura Donna Peninsula. It is also the most populous, with a population of nearly 285 Million people as of 3033. The Kingdom of Wassaria is the most populous with 83 Million People followed by the Kingdom of Altehaupt, with 67 Million people, followed by Meiji with 54 Million, Cairstadt 40 Million, Hafenhesse with 30 Million and Kehrseite with 11 Million. Kehrseite is the most recent territory granted Statehood since Hafenhesse and at the Third Great War's end, it added 12 Million people to the Empire, no talks on the possibility of making it a Kingdom have been discussed. The State receives very little influx of Southern Lusitanians because of the raging nearby Black Hawk War. 'Etymology Lusitanien is an ancient word in the Aquitanii Sacred Language meaning "New" or "Adventure". 'Government' The Country is a Federal Absolute Monarchy, with heavily centralised characteristics, but decentralised on the Kingdom Level. Since the Empire did not have a landed aristocracy as in Aquitania, superior government officials, loyal subjects under direct service of Lusitania or a high military commander were kighted by Emperor Wilhelm the First of Lusitania, thus slowly forming the Lusitanian Aristocracy. After the Revolution the Kaiser granted Nobility Titles to successful business men and women, specific celebrities or any Person with a historic or rare last name. The Monarchs of the Kingdoms of Lusitania are Princes Electors and Princesses Electresses of the Lusitanian Empire and so have the duty of Electing an Emperor from the Children of the Posthumous or Abdicated Emperor Precursor. As Written in the COnstitution of the Lusitanian Empire, only a King or Queen of the Kingdom of Altehaupt may sit in the Wassarian Throne of Lusitania. The current ruling Dynasty of Altehaupt is the House of Hohensteinburg. The Federal Empire of Lusitania is composed by Five Kingdoms and One Imperial State, each Kingdom and State is granted a certain level of Autonomy, Royal and Imperial State Laws are approved and passed by each Kingdom's King/Queen or State's Governor-General. Commoners may be appointed positions in government, since Lusitania is a multicultural nation, popular participation is paramount to keep the Empire from shattering. Each Kingdom and Imperial State refers to their Emperor in a unique way, the Imperial State of Aquitania referring to Wilhem II as "Kaiser", the Imperial State of Meiji as "Kōtei vu~iruherumu Shū or 皇帝ヴィルヘルム修", the Kingdom of Cairstadt commonly calls the Emperor as "Cakravarti or చక్రవర్తి విల్హెల్మ్" and the Kingdom of Wassaria call him simply "Imperator" or "Kaiser", same case with the Kingdom of Hafenhess and State of Kehrseite. Each Kingdom and the sole State has considerable autonomy, but each territory answers to the Kaiser and follow his orders at its finest. 'Wassarian Electorate and King' The Government of Wassaria (Pronounced "Vassaria") is composed by two assemblies; The Upper Wassarian Council that is only accessed by Wassarian Nobility and the Lower Wassarian Council, which is formed by Commoners and elected by Civilians. These Councils though only serve as advisory councils and have no other function than to communicate the people's decisions and opinions to the King. The King is of Wassaria has absolute power and only a member of the House of Scholstein may ascend the Throne. 'Meiji Electorate and Queen ' The Government of Meiji is formed by an elected "Kongress", consisting of Commoners and Aristocracy, the Queen of Meiji though has absolute power and the position is held only by a member of the House of Edo in accordance to the Line of Succession Law. Atsuko Minako I Edo is the current and first Queen of Meiji, crowned in the year 3022 when an Imperial Edict allowed Kingdoms to exist in the Empire of Lusitania. The Edo House is one of the oldest in Meiji and one of the "Ancient Noble" Houses, sometimes referred to as the Minako-Edo House, it is among the pool of rare and honourable in the Neue Aristokratie, dating from way before the Arrival of Calzadors in the Continent. The Minako-Edo House was appointed Governing rights by King Wilhelm I Hohensteinburg when he decentralised and established a suitable government for Lusitania in the late 2900's. Atsuko is considered the most beautiful Meiji Woman in the Empire and the Continent, some people go ahead and declare her the most beautiful Meiji Woman in the Planet. The Kongress has 40 Seats for the Commoner Ministers and 60 Seats for the Aristocracy. There is a specific Branch called the Supreme Court of Meiji that serves justice to the citizenry, the Branch though has no sway on the Queen or Her Kongress. 'Cairan Electorate and King' The Government of Cairstadt is composed by the elected Council of the Valley (Talesrat), from where elected Commoners and Aristocracy excersice Advisory Functions. The King has Absolute Power in his boundaries and is only accountable to the Kaiser of Lusitania, the monarch may only be from the house of Khamon. Ramenseiss I Khamon 'is the current and first King of the Second Kingdom of Cairstadt, successor State of the Old Kingdom of Caira. The House of Khamon was restored to the throne of Cairstadt in the year 3022 by Kaiser Wilhelm II Hohensteinburg. The House of Khamon ruled Caira for a millenium until the Calzador overthrew them in the year 2883, it is the most Powerful and Wealthiest House of Cairstadt, it is also among the oldest. The Talesrat has 20 Seats for Commoner Ministers and 40 Seats for the Aristocratic Ministers, the Grand Judicial Court of Cairstadt deals with justice and the legality of Laws and Edicts. The institution has no sway on the Monarch. 'Current Cabinet *''' Lusitanischen Kaiser von Altehaupt - Kaiser Wilhelm II Hohensteinburg''' *'Kehrseite Generalgouverneur - Hans Stattkratt' *'Hafenhesser König - Pieter I von Hollenstein' *'Wasser König - Ludwig I von Scholstein' *'Cairian König - Ramenseiss I Khamon' *'Meiji König - Atsuko I Minako-Edo' *'Reichkanzler - Friedrich Schnider-Coulburg' **'Ministerpräsident - Katherina Strattfürde-Laengress' **'Verteidigungsministerium - Karl von Helggen' **'Armee Feldmarschall - Karl von Helggen ' **'Äusseren Grossadmiral - Sam von Haulffein' **'Inneren Grossadmiral - Claudius Svenburg' **'Aussenministeriums - John Kailenberg' **'Innenministers - Sayomi Watanabe' **'Finanzministerium - Ahmed Ramessu' **'Justizministerium - Arthuer Skessen-Schmidt' **'Gesundheitsministerium - Masaaki Ikeda' **'Verkehrsministerium - Aeshu Aen' Hatsetshu' **'Umweltministerium - Noboru Nakamura' 'Foreign Policy' Lusitania has an aggressive Foreign Policy, based exclusively on protectionism and verging on Isolationism. Borders are heavily guarded and the "Confederate" sympathy for neighbouring allies, which enjoyed entrance into Lusitania without even stopping, has ended since the Second Prussian Expansionism began. The Lusitanian people, specially Meijians distrust foreigners and neighbouring countries as the torments of the Second Great War payed a heavy toll on all Lusitanians. Neighbouring Stritch and Northern Kingdom were seen as potential invaders and Imperial Subjects and their Government used to distrust them, until the Serbian War where Lusitanians cooperated with the Nortes, regaining the old confidence they had as a friendly nation, the Lusitanians refer to the Northern Kingdom as "Nordreich". Stritch was eventually invaded. The Northern Kingdom is apparently looked on by Lusitanians with friendship since the last war in which Lusitanian Soldiers cooperated with Nortes and with mild curiosity, as a European looking at a mystical Indian Kingdom of old. The "Experimente", a name to the "Cetras", are strange and curious beings in the eyes of the citizenry and any new "Godly" activity that Sephiroth conveys is viewed as on with panic. Specially after the events of Line 109 accident and the Emperor's offering to revive them afterwards. 'Diplomacy as a First Line' Diplomacy is the first line of action when dealing with a threat or when there are Lusitanian "Interests" involved. All is negotiated to prevent war except the honour of Lusitanians and its Sovereign Emperor. If this fails, Lusitania adopts an offensive or defensive aggression (Depending on the Interests of Lusitania). Invading an enemy is never considered the first step to calm Lusitanian Desires, Peaceful methods are always pursued. 'War' Honour Law Code of Lusitanian & Aquitanian Soldiers *You shall not murder innocent civilians. *Historical & Cultural Landmarks are to be preserved unless proved impossible by the enemy. *You shall protect civilians, under the enemy's nation or yours, at all costs. *If on defensive, you shall evacuate your civilian populace before defending the Empire. *Imperial Law dictates that you may demolish historical buildings to prevent enemy profanation. *Better to evacuate without firing a shot to an overwhelming invading force than to loose all the army capable of recapturing it in the future. *Evacuate the Imperial Flag if the enemy is overwhelming. *Deserters are traitors and are to be executed. *Orbital Bombardment Units are authorised for use against enemy land armies massing up for attack. *Orbital Bombardment Units are authorised for use against cities only if population is compromised due to biological and chemical attacks and they pose a threat to other evacuees, civilians and the Empire. *Civil Defence Alarm is activated automatically by the City's Superintendent AI, army is charged with leading civilians to bomb shelters as quickly as possible, a person has one minute before missles, bombers or pulse shocks impact city buildings. *A quarter of the army must defend the front lines and if the enemy is advancing, the rest of the army must evacuate the cities and ensure their safe evacuation. *Bombardment of Foreign Enemy Cities must not target civilian buildings or large masses of innocent people, military, industrial and government buildings may be targeted. 'Political Boundaries' Lusitania is the largest Sovereign Nation in the South Centura Donna Peninsula, or Greater UKO. The Lusitanian Empire is divided in two, Northern Lusitania or Outer Lusitania and South Lusitania or Inner Lusitania. Note that the military and government positions of Inner Admiral and Outer Admiral have nothing to do with this, the Outer Admiral is the Commander of the Extra Planetary Fleet, while the Inner Admiral Commands the Floating Fleet on the Planet. 'Inner Lusitania' The Imperial States of Aquitania, Wassaria and Havenhess compose Inner Lusitania, or the South. Inner Lusitania is where the Capital is found, it also hold the most developed transport system of the Empire and the Continent. With nearly 70,000 kilometres of Elevated Highways, Expressways and regular Highways (Imperial Highway System). Inner Lusitania is where most of the Aristocracy resides in. Inner Lusitania provides Energy to the entire Empire thanks to the Great Falls. Lusitania has an Empire wide emergency electrical system, which helps incase of power cuts. Previously, the entirety of the UKO did not need to pay for electrical taxes, but after the withdrawal of Lusitania, taxes had to be implemented again, Lusitanians are never required to pay taxes. Inner Lusitania has the highest influx of tourists each year, nearly 42 million tourists per year. It is also, curiously, the Imperial "Sky", as it has the most Skyscrapers in the Empire per city, Faresake having the most, followed closely by Weisshaupt. The land used to be littered with cities from the intial Prussian Expansionism, but the Second Great War destroyed many cities, leaving the most important only. After the Lusitanian Annexation of Banderok, many Banderokian City names were Aquitanianized, leaving their original Egyptian styled names in Parentheses after the Aquitanian name in official documents. The old Capital of "Thaleopolis" was shifted to "Tanis" in the 2960's or so Banderokian Officials Report to Aquitanian Inquiries. Weisshaupt was declared capital of Wassaria (Banderok) in the year 3014. 'Outer Lusitania' The Imperial States of Meiji and Cairstadt form the Outer Lusitanian, called the "Exotic North" (Exotischen Norden) by the Aquitanian and Lusitanian Aristocracy and citizens of Aquitanian Ethnic Origin. The name fits the north well as most of the exotic, ancient and most traditional cultures emerged there, including the fascinating Meiji to the mystic Cairstadt. Outer Lusitania attracts 55 Million Tourists per year, Meiji itself attracting nearly 30 Million. Meiji proves to be the State with the most work hours in the continent (10), while Cairstadt has the largest deposits of fresh water in the Peninsula, even greater that the State of Aquitania's, the Governor-General does not harvest these ample underground resources. Cairstadt is also a major source of power, as its vast desertic plains are used to harvest accelerated particles and sunlight energy. Meiji has the greatest boreal forest in the Empire, as well as having the most mountainious region, where the largest and most prestigious Military Academy was established, the High Ground Academy. Sodiers here have vast forests and mountains to train in, producing the greatest Generals of Aquitania and Lusitania. 'History' The Lusitanian Confederation was declared in the year 2970, it also declared more autonomy from the Aquitanian Kingdom and swore and held a democratic system, loyalty to the Kings of Aquitania and to the Monarchs of the UKO. These oaths were discarded after the Revolution However. '2970-2975 Reconstruction Stage' After the war, the State of Meiji was in ruins, after the Confederation was declared and the first Governor-General was sworn into service, reconstruction begun immediately in the State of Meiji and the northern State of Aquitania. The Capital of the Confederation was declared to be Ostenhertz in January 1, 2971 and by the year 2975, Meiji was fully restored and turned into a major economic boost for the Confederation and the UKO. The creation of the new phase of the Osten to Cairstadt Railway was facilitated by the annexation of Meiji while also providing a huge boost to this state. '2975-2988 Stability and Turmoil' The Confederation thrived under its governing body, the Governor-General offerred the Lusitanian Crown to His Majesty the König of Aquitania Wilhelm II both in 2979 and 2985, with the title of Emperor, but the Monarch refused. By the year 2980, the Confederate Government had not heard of the Central UKO Government or Monarch in nearly 5 years and public awareness of the neglect and independence the Confederation had from the UKO Government rose dramatically, nationalism was very high. In just three years, from 2983 to 2985, the Lusitanian Confederation acceoted refugees from a northern war zone, without any further investigation, they were sheltered in the States, mainly the State of Aquitania and Cairstadt. In the year 2986, protests, riots and shoot outs began occurring in cities and towns, large crowds lead by Bolsheviks, the recent "refugee" immigrants were demanding secession from the UKO and the establishment of a monarchy, or direct rule from Aquitania under a communist regime. The issues became dire when in the years 2987 and 2988, violence escalated and executions were more common, General-Governor Sevraand Hadentburg was loosing control of the situation and of the Confederation, the Governor, in desperation waged a White Terror counter against revolutionaries and bolsheviks, something he would regret a year later. '2988 November Revolution' On the 28th of November, a large mob stormed the Palace of Lusitania, killed the Golden Guards and shot several Government Officials, the Oceania Tower, administrative offices of the UKO, were also stormed. UKO Officials were killed and the tower was then bombed by a major bolshevik mob, the tower collapsed a few minutes after the bombing. Both Government Buildings were stripped off their UKO Flags, the latter which were burned, and immediately had the Lusitanian Flag on their very top, proclaiming the Revolution. Immediately, the City broke into panic and disorder, with a Bolshevik army ravaging the South and Port Districts, while the Loyalist Armies Evacuated the North. Ostenhertz declared a State of Emergency, followed by other cities, the Constantine Embassy was stormed by revolutionaries and its occupants murdered and held hostage. Non-Revolutionaries, or Royalists were evacuated by the remaining and weakened forces of Lusitania with this action, ONI discovered that the Revolutionaries were split by Pro-Aquitanians and Pro-Communists. ONI later revealed that years of immigrant acceptance of refugees, Bolsheviks, was the primary cause of the Revolution, secondary causes being the Autonomy Granted by the Aquitanian Kingdom and the Neglect of the UKO Government. The Lusitanian Confederation recommended the immediate evacuation of Foreign Embassies in that State of the UKO and the evacuation of other State UKO Civilians, as Bolsheviks targeted other State UKO Civilians and Embassies. 'Red Terror, White Terror Revolution' On July 3rd, 2988, Aquitania and an international force compromised of Eastern Heaven and Pegersian forces intervened to stop the Revolutionaries, the State of Meiji was spared from the invasion as it had no turmoil among its citizenship. 125,000 Aquitanian Soldiers, 20,000 Pegersians, Several Units from the Eastern Heaven Royal Marine Bridage and the EHS Kagutsuchi have invaded and fought harsh battles against the well supplied Bolsheviks, quickly advancing towards Ostenhertz. Constantino forces intervened in the northern State of Cairstadt, taking nearly all the country-side by September and awaiting support and approval to enter cities. From July to September, Bolshevik forces were weakened severely and prisoners of war were executed immediately for their continued acts of war in cities and country-side. Imperial Revolutionaries were given more mercy and honour as they respected the local population and the innocent lives. The weakened Bolsheviks retreated and took the City of New Highever, inflicting heavy losses on civilians due to an inability to evacuate them on time. An evacuee ship with 3,790 refugees was bombed and sunk as it left harbour, infuriating civilians and causing revolt, the effects in the Kingdom of Aquitania were also heavy, leading people to support the Imperial Revolutionaries, implied in peacefull requests in front of the Königsberg Palace, with chants and songs honouring the König Wilhelm II and encouraging him to form an Empire, much to his dissapproval. The Revolution ended in the year 2989 after New Highever was re taken. After the battle, Lusitania declared its independence from the UKO and Aquitania formally withdrew from the Union after the Grand Union of Monto formally did so a few months earlier. '2990 Independent Lusitania' The declared Federal Empire of Lusitania's National Assembly discussed who their new leader would be, until in the year 2992, Wilhelm II was declared Emperor and the latter accepted. The Emperor first addressed several issues and fears of the Lusianians, the main one being the Paranormal and Expansionist Imperialistic Tendencies of their neighbors, the Northern Kingdom. The radicals, which numbered in the millions, wanted to break diplomatic relations, deport all ethnic Nortes and strip the land of Norte customs and cultural traditions, but the Emperor refused such "Ridiculous Proposals" and just passed a law to secure and better monitor the borders between the Northern Kingdom and Lusitania, which were previously opened and "Pass Free". In the year 2992, after such laws were placed, the Accident of Bullet Train 109, which was crossing the Northern Kingdom, soured relations between the Northern Kingom and Lusitania. Emperor Sephiroth's Ministers offered to revive the victims, but the families and general public were further angered with this response, as Aquitanian values see death as an honour and the magnificent tomb process a grand ceremony and the fact that Emperor Sephiroth was not aware of the magnitude of the disaster, which most victims unfortunately unrecognizable. '2992 Kurdistan War' Kingdom of Aquitania declared war on the Islamic Emirate of Kurdistan, placing as pretext the fact that the Islamic Revolutionary people's threatened the Aquitanian, Meijian and Cairan Culture. Lusitania immediately deployed more than 2 million troops from the North and an additional 3 million invaded from the Southern Coast, "Already on land, the taking of the small cities is certainly an easy task" - General Karl von Helggen An additional reinforcement of 1 million troops from Aquitania is expected to arrive in 6 months, "That will just utterly help us wipe Kurdistan from the face of the Planet" - General Karl von Helggen. ONI has also contemplated the possibility of other States in the Centura Donna Peninsula declaring war to Lusitania to defend Kurdistan, borders with the Republic of Serbia and the Northern Kingdom are being tightly guarded by 5 million reserve troops. Heavy fighting is experienced near the major cities, which are three in total, the grand walled city of Kal'Ashan is the most difficult target, but Lusitanian-Aquitanian Forces refuse to shell it or bombard it because of its historical and cultural value. '2993 Annexation of the State of Banderok' After meetings in the year 2990 with the Union of Banderok, the latter Nation, Ally of Aquitania, which withdrew from NATO in the year 2988, agreed to secede the State of Banderok to the Lusitanian Confederation, but the Annexion was never materialised due to the Revolution. In the year 2993, the existing Federal Empire of Lusitania signed another agreement with former Banderok which renewed the secession agreements signed in 2990, now formally acquiring the State of Banderok, which was incorporated into the State of Aquitania. In 2995, part of the area which previously made up Banderok was given Imperial Statehood and named the Imperial State of Bayessburg, the Imperial State of Aquitania held the western annexations, reaching East to West permanently. '2994 Second Space Boom' Lusitania Annexed Kurdistan on November 21, 2993, coincidentally the day of the Slipspace incident in Arcadia which took almost 100,000 lives in the 2367. This coincidental event sparked the interest of Emperor Wilhelm the First of Lusitania, also King Wilhelm II of Aquitania into further developing the space fleets and technology. He also promised to use the CEND, CCDE and Savoy-Class Battlecruisers in battles, making the same promise for the CSC-Supercruisers. The entire fleet has been burdened to protect Aquitania from any foreign planetary threat since the Second Great War, looking out for Chimeran Scavenger Ships and raiding Chimeran Bases for quite a long time, leading the Chimeran Empire to fall due to economic deficit. "The Fleets will be put to use in any campaigns we might possibly pursue in the South Centura Donna Peninsula, we will rain death from above without the enemy even knowing".- First Lord Admiral of the Lusitanian Empire Claudius von Svanderberg. The neighboring nations, except the allied nations of Lusitania begin to fear the advances of Lusitania, referring to it as the "Second Prussian Expansionism". '2998 Serbian War' The war ended in July 2998 with the treaty of Jänburg, where Serbia agrees to cede a part of its remaining territory to East Heaven and Lusitania doing the same with a small south western portion of Meiji. '3001 Embassy Protests' After ONI published documents mentioning the creation of a very similar ship in the Northern Kingdom, resembling the CSC-Class Supercruisers highly and after the Norte Government revealed and confirmed the project, Lusitanians were infuriated and immediately set to the streets to protest, nearly a hundred thousand people were gathered in front of the Norte Embassy in Ostenhertz, the mob demands an explanation and anger is beginning to fuel rumours that the diplomats and Norte Foreigners in Lusitania are spies themselves, this fueling even more outrage and risking a storming of the embassy, the people stand their ground, camping in the street, the occupation is growing desperate and action is feared, authorities cannot evacuate the diplomats and ease of Skytaxis has protesting people on the roof of the embassy itself, though the building cannot be accessed via the roof. Thus making evacuation impossible. Lusitanian Officials fear the situation might get out of hand like the outbreak of the November Revolution. "Sudden and Violent". The protests were ended swiftly in less than four days after the Norte Government agreed to dismantle the ship, the people now pleased for home, Lusitania agreed to compensate "Nordreich" with 2 Trillion Kritines, for the pain and work of dismantling it after hard work of assembly. '3003 Second Chimeran Incident' A Chimeran prisoner of war, held secretly in the ONI Sector Base of High Ground Military Base went berserk after setting itself free, killing all guards from the monster's cell to the main gate, where he was downed. The Chimerans eventually learned of the events through an unidentified medium and their civilisation threatens war again. The Defence Fleet is ready though and although the events may change at the end if negotiations are successful, Lusitanians are anticipating the war by panic buying the latest home air raid shelters and stocks. '3005 Norte-Chimeran War Involvements' In November 15, Lusitania was given permission to bombard the occupied sectors (or side) of the planet Crysis. The bombardment took out several million enemy troops in the planet's surface, changing the balance of the battle for some time, the planet's atmospheric stability was slightly damaged due to the impact of the super charged accelerated particle beam from the five SCS Supercruisers. The region bombarded by the five SCS Supercruisers now suffers from an atmospheric distortion due to the power of the Array, which is ten thousand times more powerful than 20 nuclear explosions. The Array though is not radioactive, therefore the damage is naturally repaired by the Planet in no less than 50 years. Other regions of the planet experience atmospheric pressure drop, colder and hotter temperatures, thinning of the air and other light harmless changes. Thinning of the air makes combat in higher ground and regions impossible due to a lack of proper breathing air. '3006 GDIV1 New Highever Outbreak' In September, an infected passenger space ship crashed into the New Highever Space Port, forces and communications were overwhelmed and evacuations were ordered. Infection managed to descend to the City and spread out very fast, in less than 10 minutes, the Emergency Sirens of the City were wailing and evacuation signs replaced advertisements and city routes. The Province of New Highever declared a State of Emergency and in no time quarantined the City. Over 100 thousand people were dead by the time of quarantine and another 300 thousand were infected, Wilhelm I was advised to bombard the city and glass it with the Accelerated Particle Cannons, or atleast cut the city from the Mainland by bombing the south west, the Kaiser chose the latter. The City was bombed or cleansed and cut from the mainland. In less than a day after the initial outbreak, the Infection was gone from Lusitanian Lands. In a deadly mistake, Ships bombed the Space Port, infection managing by coincidence to lodge themselves in Escape Pods which impacted several spread out points in the Continent. Lusitania declared a State of Emergency for all the States and has issued several Advisory Reports to the population, as many pods fell upon the country side, people with houses in the city outskirts or plainly off the limits were advised to have extreme caution and to report strange sounds and such. Many pods fell on Foreign Territory and the nations were advised by Lusitania, their course of action is unkown at the moment, Lusitania fears that by them neglecting this, it might lead to their fall and eventual spreading in the planet. 'January 3010- May 3010 Lusitanian-Stritch War' Stritchan Artillery bombarded the City of Schönenburg on April 14 from their side of the border, Lusitanians presumed some kind of terrorist fraction was behind the shelling, but upon careful investigation and observation missions were effected, it was discovered that the Stritch Military was behind the event. Lusitania's Inner Imperial Army mobilised completely to face the Stritchan border and Battle-cruisers were positioned above the armies. Doing this got the meagre forces on the Stritchan side firing more artillery shots, this prompted immediate action, Lusitanian armies entering Stritch OST from the west and north while blockading them in the south and east. The war declaration was issued the next day and upon invasion. Opposition virtually nonexistent as the people were tired and angry at their government for all the austerity cuts the latter effected for nearly a century. The people cheered and joined the invading forces, this opposition to their own government could be seen with the influx of illegal immigrants to the states of Aquitania and Bayessburg. The super city of Schönenburg and its gigantic skyline contrasted highly with the small and short border city on the Stritchan side. Lusitania took the capital in May of the same year, annexed it and proclaimed it the Imperial State of Havenhess. The city across the border from Schönenburg was incorporated as part of the magnificent border city and construction of new skyscrapers is already visible. No opposition to foreign presence was reported anywhere, women baked pies and took them to officials in a sign of gratitude for freeing them from their failed economy. '3017 Lusitanian-Calzador Non-Aggression Treaty' On April 4th, 3017, Lusitania, observing the actions of the Calzador Empire, nearing war times, did not want to endure the same damage repaired during the Second Great War. So on April 5th, Lusitania sent a diplomatic Delegation to the far northern Capital of the Calzadors, with the proposal of a Non-Aggression Treaty, to which the Calzadors Accepted highly. The Lusitanian Delegates told them Famously: "Don't get excited, we are not your friends, we are just here to prevent a blood thirsty war from flooding into the homes of our people, Prussian Blood and Prussian Sacrifice has stained our lands and we will defend it with valour if your barbaric army tries something". The Calzadors laughed and signed the Treaty, the delegates left immediately. '3017-3022' Third Great War Lusitanian Kaiser Wilhelm II declared war on the Calzador Empire effectively bringing the Treaty to an end. The Calzadors immediately advanced towards Thrassen on the Colonial Territories of Lusitania, loosing 1 Million Troops in the Process. The Calzadors reached and raided Lower Thrassen, which was accounting for most of the Resistance. Most Lusitanian Troops had been moved to Outer Lusitania as it was deemed more important than the undeveloped North. Remaining Troops only evacuated Civilians, approximately 2,167,372 until the Port was Shelled and the Ships had to retreat. The remaining Civilians, Lusitanians, Nortes and Yugobanians preferred to jump into the Ocean than suffer the Calzador Attrocities. Yugobanian Norte Men and the few Lusitanian Men who weren't initially in the army base there armed themselves and resisted the Calzadors fiercely. They died fighting. Trenches were dug in the Ardglass-Wilderness Border by Lusitanian Troops and the line of Defence was placed there, Calzador had declared war on East Heaven Hermantine, Ardglass and the Northern Kingdom and so Lusitania urged these governments to hold them on a line as well. A Force of 4 Million Soldiers was transported to Thrassen, being reorganised into three divisions, retaking the City on August 3rd, the troops managed to push the Calzadors a few kilometres away from the City, engaging them with Trench Warfare to hold them properly. The New Trenches formed are called the Gothic Line, as they are mazed up. The Lusitanian Trenches are also considered, among the Allied Soldiery, as the most comfortable in the War, having side bunks, brick walls, large pantries, kitchens, armories, deep bunkers, water plumbing, restrooms, bathrooms, Tower Turrets and Sniper Nest Towers. Compared to other Trenches, which simple with dirt walls that collapse in the event of rain, turning into mud and ruining positions. On top of this, they are complicated mazes that ensure any Calzador Infiltrates get lost and ambushed. Spearhead Attacks have not being effected considering the amount of Casualties inflicted on the Calzador Forces which try to make a Breakthrough every month or so. This costs them 500,000 Casualties or more. The Outer Navy is focused in covering mainland Cities from Bombardment and Missile strikes, bothering other Allied Cities, which suffer from constant Bombings, Strikes and Shelling. Back at Home, there is Patriotic Fervour as Lusitania successfully recovered Thrassen and pushed the Calzadors Kilometres away from it. The City was immediately assigned as a Command Post for the North Eastern Front. Celebrations and More Consumption was noted in Wassaria, which was the State that most celebrated these Victories. While good news was widely reported, bad news was hidden just on the corner of the street, when the Calzadors made a successful Breakthrough on a weak point in the Central Front, crossing the Ardglass-Nordreich Border and successfully invading that Country, Lusitania had expected that break, but were not authorised to march Northern Territory and with that, defence of the Weak Lines. Calzadors reportedly quickly raided towns and villages, until stopped in the most irregular trench lines in the Central Front, proving weak, as the Lines have many points that could help a breakthrough. Now with the two Calzador Divisions previously holding the Highland Lines newly mobilised East invading Nordreich, the Ninth Lusitanian Division successfully retook territory, pushing the Calzador Lines north and back a small section of the Ardglass-Wilderness Border, as the Fifth Lusitanian Division flanked one of the divisions invading Nordreich, inflicting heavy casualties. The Enemy Division though, was not stopped and the pursuing Fifth Division Stopped short of the Nordreich Border. In July 14, 3021, after a year of being held by the Calzador troops on the East, the Calzador Defenses of Hell's Hallway shattered after a spearhead broke through their defences, effecting a blitzkrieg tactic, the Lusitanian Army destroyed "Hell's Hallway" and pushed the Calzadors further north. Their shattered army surrendered on Winter of the same year. In Kehrseite, or the Eastern Front, the Calzadors were finally pushed out of the Colonial Lines and were pursued north and west until the tactic was deemed pointless, so Lusitanians were withdrawn. August 3021, Lusitanian troops met with Asirian Troops in the heart of Aryana, Lusitanian troops withdrew and handed the occupation to the Imperial Pontic Asirian Troops. On January 3022, Calzador signed a peace treaty with Lusitania, the treaty demanded a 477 Billion Kritine reparation payment for the incursion into Thrassen and the murder of millions of civilians. A disarmament was also demanded, if the Calzadors violated the treaty in the future, Lusitania would declare war. '3022 Imperial Edict ' In Summer, the Kaiser Wilhelm II declared that the States of Wassaria, Hafenhesse, Meiji and Cairstadt would be declared Kingdoms of Lusitania, with their respective Monarchs being crowned one at a time. The Action was both criticised and loved by the experts, arguing that it would elevate identity but might also create rifts in the Empire. The latter was discarded when every Monarch would be an Elector of the Empire, electing, from the children of the late or abdicated Emperor or Empress a new one to rule them, a lot of contact is also promoted and executed between Kingdoms and the Imperial Government. Kaiser Wilhelm II though remains an Absolute Monarch. '3025 Stritchan Mass Influx' Following extensive insurrection and instability in Stritch, Lusitania offered Stritchan Civilians documents to enter the Empire with Refugee Status or Working Permit Papers, the latter though was ratified to give Stritchans the opportunity to become Lusitanian Civilians immediately upon entrance into the Nation, with the promise of giving them free education to produce more professionals and with above world average Manual Labour pays plus the Lusitanian Reward for operating those jobs which are being shunned by the Wealthy Lusitanians. "The more the Wealthy and High Middle Class keep working in fields, the more rewards they receive, including extra income. Stritchans desperately need that. The Stritchan immigrants will be in the Middle Class in less than a year and will be in the average High Middle Class by the turn of the decade" - Ahmed Ramessu, Imperial Finance Minister. The Stritchan people seem to be emigrating exclusively to Lusitania, as the opportunities given there to enter and settle in are once in a life time occurrences, compared to the standard extreme difficulty to become a Civilian. With this influx, population is estimated to rise beyond 500 Million in less than 50 Years. '3028 Cretan Earthquake and Tsunami' On December 7, 3028, an earthquake shook the major Meiji coastal Cities; Idaina, Fenikkusu with a violent 8.7, the inland Meiji City of Hoseki with a 6.8 and the far away Cairan coastal City of Halenrass with a minor 5.6 Mark. The Epicenter, in the heart of the Cretan Sea, was shaken by a 9.8 quake, the greatest earthquake ever recorded in Lusitanian History. The Earthquakes took only 32 lives, mainly due to highway accidents during the quake. No skyscraper building was damaged and only furniture and additional house accessories were broken, like windows and dining plates, among other small things. Seconds after the earthquake, the City sirens of all Coastal Cities in Meiji and Cairstadt began to blair and give out warnings of an incoming Tsunami, civilians were told to evacuate to Highground towards the South or to seek shelter in a building above the 30th floor. The giant tsunami of nearly 27 stories tall swept through the streets of Idaina and Fenikkusu, cleaning them of every single vehicle that previously littered them, in Halenrass, the Tsunami was reduced to 10 stories tall. The city fatalities were numbered in total at 890 people, while the countryside suffered the most: nearly 150,000 people missing and 190 dead. The event cost Lusitania an estimated 780 Billion Kritines. '3031-3033 Kronian Crisis' Following the Norte Black Hawk War, Kronian Protests began in East Constantine demanding their Independence, Lusitania, supportative of ethnic peoples with similarities to the Aquitanian Ethnicity that the Lusitanians descended from, decided to support the protesters and in cooperation with the Ontarian Government, supplied and upheld the Kronians. The Northern Kingdom responded by threatening to commit Genocide against the Kronian Population, a threat that was received with horror by the Lusitanian and Ontarian Heads of State. Lusitania immediately denounced the Northern Kingdom for their claims. The Northern Kingdom, in an effort to hide its terrible declaration, ousted King Samuel Hasburg from one of the Norte's thrones. "A failed desperate attempt to correct their montrous declarations, threatening genocide for protests? and then prohibiting the civilians from speaking of their government? Outrageous!" - Karl von Helggen, Imperial Defence Minister, Great General and Supporter of a War with the Northern Kingdom to Liberate Kronia. In the year 3032, Lusitania established more sanctions on East Constantine and the Northern Kingdom, restrictions on their civilians and a limited trade embargo, the same year, the Northern Kingdom responded with a full Embargo and a Blockade on all Lusitanian Ports on the Cretan Sea, the Norte Navies though never crossed into Lusitanian Waters, which would have provoked a declaration of war from the Lusitanian Empire. In 3033, Lusitania gave the Northern Kingdom several months to remove their navies, or face a declaration of war, later that year, the Northern Kingdom complied and removed its fleets amongst accusations on the Lusitanian People of betraying the Northern Kingdom, claiming the existence of a supposed alliance, something dully rejected unanimously by the Lusitanians. The event's outcome was the permanent emnity of the Lusitanians towards the Nortes, high restrictions on visiting Nortes and the continuation of support for Ontarian led Kronian Armies. Prussians and Lusitanians supporting the Northern Kingdom and living in it, where threatened with a removal of their citizenship, they all returned to Lusitania. The rare occurance of Lusitanians marrying foreigners occurred in the Northern Kingdom and upon the return of the Lusitanian spouse and children, they were subject to discrimination in Lusitania for supporting the enemy. The Outcome of the crisis:: *The boost of incoming evacuating Lusitanian Civilians from the Northern Kingdom *Doubling in Production and Wealth thanks to the employment caused by the Embargo *The deportation of 11 Million illegal Norte Residents (Nortes cannot legally live in Lusitania) *Prohibition of Travel into the Northern Kingdom *Norte Civilians need invitations from a Lusitanian to Enter the country (Invitations are a Rare Occurrence) *Trade Renevue and Income with the Northern Kingdom never to recover *Lusitanian-Norte Relations Permanently Soured *Lusitanian Emnity towards Nortes in General *Closure of all Osten to Cairstadt Railway in the Northern Kingdom and their Dismantling *Exports to the Northern Kingdom are limited by law to a 1% of all exports *Imports from the Northern Kingdom are Forbidden *Removal of Embassies, Representation in Nordreich through Interests Section of an allied Embassy *Removal of Lusitanian Citizenship to the Nortes that had one *Illegal to be a Norte Citizen in Lusitania unless having a Refugee Permit 'Demographics' The Imperial Ministry of Statistics (Kaiserlichen Statistiken) estimates the population of Lusitania to be at 285,000,000. The population boomed miraculously from the 2920's Prussia's 5 Million Meagre Population to the present day 285 Million giant. It has a birth rate of 47.70 per 1,000, among the highest in the world, an unbelievable feat for such an advanced industrialised nation, compared to others. The latter has to do with Lusitanian Culture and govenrment encouragement to have large families, the average number of children per family is aproximately 7 Children. Lusitania encourages this as the wealth of the parent would be split among numerous siblings and they would be more willing to work and sum up to their limited wealth due to their borthers and sisters, this includes developing new ideas and innovations. This comes along with the fact that people are beginning to work more for pride of the nation. After the 3032 Norte Embargo on Lusitania and the Lusitanian Embargo on the Northern Kingdom, trade renevue never recovered even after the lifting of these restrictions and many people were forced by Government Labour Encouragment Policies to get jobs mostly as AI and Robot Inspection Crews in Factories and Assembly Lines and as Professionals. A very popular joke arised due to this: "I have to inspect my own factory!" Its population growth rate is a positive 7.34% above world average and higher than most developed nations, the Empire is mildly diverse, with 5 main ancestry groups in the nation, the most numerous being the Aquitanians. (Note that after the 3033 Kronian Crisis, Norte People are not allowed to acquire Permits to Live in Lusitania). : Ancestry Groups *61% are Aquitanian *22% are Meiji *10% are Stritchan *5% are Cairans *2% are East Heaven In 3026, the KS Report informed His Majesty the race percentages in the Empire: *73% Identified themselves as White (210,000,000 People) *18% Identified themselves as Meiji (50,000,000 People) *9% Identified themselves as Black (25,000,000 People) A 3033 Census determined that 4% of Lusitanians lived in the Country side, the states below are in order from most urbanised to least, the percentage of their rural population and number of civilians living in Cities: (Note that the City of Thrassen is not in order with the rest as it is still barely populating its territory after GWIII and is experiencing no migration into the country due to the Threat of a Fourth Great War with the Northern Kingdom). About 4%, or 11,400,000 Million People Live in the Countryside, Mainly in the Hafenhesse Plains, the Wassarian Highlands, the Kollerannian Fields and the Cairan Valley. About half, or 2,780,000 out of 5,810,000 rural Wassarians are Highlanders. *Kingdom of Meiji (53.19 Million People Living in Cities)(1.7% Rural Pop) *Kingdom of Altehaupt (65.66 Million People Living in Cities)(2% Rural Pop) *Kingdom of Cairstadt (37.4 Million People Living in Cities)(6.5% Rural Pop) *Kingdom of Wassaria (77.19 Million People Living in Cities)(7% Rural Pop) *Kingdom of Hafenhesse (22.5 Million People Living in Cities)(25% Rural Pop) *Imperial State of Kehrseite (11 Million People Living in Thrassen)(0% Rural Pop) 'Economy' Lusitania has one of the most powerful and technological economies in the world, with a GDP per Capita of $146,027, the Highest in the World and well above the nation holding the second position. Lusitania is a social market based economy, with individuals and businesses making all of the decisions and slight Government regulation along those lines. Lusitania can sustain itself as an Autarky if needed be. The nation exports 70% more than it imports, foreign imports being specific products from foreign Nations, like traditional manufacture or private civilian requests, Lusitanians like to collect cultural artifacts from foreign nations and nature pertaining to foreigners (Glass from the Asirian Deserts, Guntterhorn Mountain Iron, etc...). This ideology and cultural trait of the Lusitanians affects the economy dramatically, boosting foreign economies indirectly. The country is rich in natural resources, of which only 35% is exploited. Imports are mainly raw resources that Lusitanian corporations process and manufacture into products, to then export back to the international markets, the import of raw resources and its manufactury is done in a bilateral agreement with nations that request it. Production ranges in 456 Quadrillion, robots and machines contributing to more than half of the entire empire's production. Production Per Capita is not used as a figure in the Country because machines, Artificial Intelligence Programs and robots usually handle all the production where owning the most robots and AIs for your private business or mega-corporations is the primary objective of any business person, making you richer. The orientation is towards a Social Market Economy, where competition notable in a Market Economy is Government Regulated to produce more fair competition between the many companies and people. The service sector of Lusitania contributes 70% of the total GDP, industry 29% and agriculture 1%. The unemployment rate though, sat at an uneasy high 42% (3030 est.), but after the Kronian 3032 Bilateral Embargo with Nordreich, the Unemployment Rate plummeted to a 14% (3033 est.) thanks to the Government Employment Program, which virtually forced people to work or face higher taxes. Production doubled, the Norte Embargo on Lusitania was viewed as productive rather than having a negative impact on Lusitanian Economy. 27 of the 1200 largest stock market listed companies are headquartered in Lusitania, some of the well known Lusitanian Brands are: (S) - State Owned (P) - Private *(P) Die Weisser Zeit Co (Newspaper Corporation) *(S) Lusitanischen Bank (Banking & Financial Services) *(P) Karl Weldess Motoren (Luxury Car Manufacturer) *(P) Lindspeer Motoren (Luxury Car Manufacturer) *(P) Excelsior-Äußerst Hotels (International Luxury Hotels Company) *(P) Feeldhanns (Electronics and Electrical Engineering) *(P) Guteherz (Insurance) *(P) Lusitanischen Telekom (Telecommunications Company) *(S) Reichsbundespost (Imperial Federal Post Office) *(P) Schönenburger Druckmaschinen (Printing Press Manufacturer) *(P) Heil-Weisser (Medical Supplies Company) Lusitania is a major exporter of Manufactured Goods and a major Importer of Raw Resources, Nations look for agreements with Lusitania so the latter manufactures their Raw Goods and exports them back at higher prices, the tariff for manufacturing foreign raw resources. The Import-Manufacture-Export Policy generated many Manufactury Jobs in the Empire and boosts world wide trade with Foreign Nations. Lusitania focuses on the Field of Engineering. Strongest International Demand is for Lusitanian Automobiles. Primary Exports -Commodities-: *Cars *Chemical Products *Electronic Components *Electronic Devices *Electronics *Engines *Factory Components *Factory Machinery *Food *Hardware *Metals *Pharmaceuticals *Railway Vehicles *Space Machinery *Textiles *Wine Primary Export Partners (Countries which Mainly Import Lusitanian Produce): *East Heaven Duchies of Hermantine & El Nido *Pontic Imperial Provinces of Asir & Jizan *Federal Republic of Aquitania *Ardglass Colonies *Empire of Teeran *Republic of Varoska *Sovereign State of Kronia *People's Republic of Ontario *Kingdom of Storemdas *Democratic Republic of Stritch *High Kingdom of Nuur *Federal Republic of Tallenhad Primary Import Partners (Country of Origin of Lusitanian Imports): *Sovereign State of Kronia *East Heaven Duchies of Hermantine & El Nido *Pontic Imperial Provinces of Asir & Jizan *Republic of Varoska *Ardglass Colonies 'Geography ' Imperial Lusitania has virtually every biome existing in the world in one Nation, from the Cold Boreal Forest Highlands to the Low-lying Meiji Coniferous Highlands in the North; the Jungles of Nordlaud in Altehaupt to the Mediterranean Forests of South Hafenhesse; or the Fertile Fields of Kollerannia (Aq: Kollern) to the Deserts of Cairstadt. The amount of wildlife is huge and the untapped resources are left unexploited in their majority. 'The Wassarian Highlands' A predominatly Boreal Biome located in the Lusitanian Kingdoms of Altehaupt and Wassaria, the Highlands span the entirety of two autonomous regions; the Province of the North Wasser Highlands and the Duchy of the South Wasser Highlands, both of these regions on the far west coastal side of Inner Lusitania and the South Centura Donna Peninsula. The Wassarian Highlands are the ancient homeland of the D'aoisiaith Peoples (Wassarian Highlanders), a People who shocked Colonial Aquitanians due to their similarities to the Vladehorns in the Aquitanian Homeland. It is assumed that a Sevintrian Slaver Ship foundered West of the Peninsula and the Vladehorns were washed on Wassarian Coast Lands, moving inland to the North Western Mountains and settling in, this happening nearly 2800 years ago, while the Vladehorns in Aquitania were mostly assimilated into Aquitanian Culture, the Wassarian Highlanders prospered untouched for millennia, developing more intricate and deep cultural traits. The Wassarian Highlands, specifically the Sharp Mountain Range named "Marfachballa" forms the Lusitanian-Ardglassian Border. The biome is entirely Boreal and with animals such as the Black and Brown Bear, the White Boreal Tiger, Artic Hares and Artic Boars, a wide range of birds and owls, among others. The Artic White Boar is the main Boreal Tiger's prey in the field. The White Boreal Tiger is unique to the Wassarian Highlands and to the precise North Wassarian Highland Province, they number in around 1,000,000, putting them in Danger as a species, leading to excessive protection from the Lusitanian Government. Hunting or Capturing White Boreal Tigers is against the law and may warrant huge fees, Civil labour and 50 years in Prison. Only a small piece of land is reserved for hunting of Boreal Tigers, which is a rare occurrence, considering the low amount of hunters that wish to hunt that specific animal and the Intelligent Avoiding of that Area by the Tigers. There is a difference between White Boreal Tigers and standard Jungle Bengal White Tigers, the latter being a recessive mutant of the Bengal Tiger and the White Tiger being a different Branching Sub-species. Only Lusitanian Zoos are allowed to hold two tigers, male and female for reproduction. Lusitania reserves the right to denounce any foreign Nation that imported a White Boreal Tiger for exposition or for its highly priced fur. There is high evidence suggesting that the there was an ancient Huge Grey Boar that went extinct in the 2900's, but many sightings highly disupute this. The Boar was used as a War Beast by the Wassarian Highlanders, proved highly effective against the invading Calzadors and prevented their conquering until Aquitanian arrival. The use of them, as well as their easy handling, is well recorded in the old scripts and art of the Highlanders. The Beasts supposedly went extinct after overhunting from the Calzadors, which never settled the surrounding areas of the Highlands or Territory and only travelled long distances to the South just to Hunt the animal, the Tiger was saved for its sacredness. 'The Kollerannian Plains' Known commonly in Aquitanian as the "Kollern Feldern" or the Kollerannian Fields, this is the most Fertile Region in the Empire, almost half of it can feed the entire Imperial population plus 500 Million more people, a main source of export, many Centuran Nations feed from authentic Kollerannian Grain. The entire Plains can yield food for 2 Billion People. The Fields bear a striking resemblance to the Golden Plains of Prussia in the Kingdom of Aquitania, in themselves Golden, the Kollerannian fields are among the most relaxing and beautiful places to live in the world. The fields are plowed, planted and harvested with automatic machinery because the Kollerannian Fields are too far stretched for human hand to farm. The fields are kilometres long and are managed by large agricultural sectors called "Manors" (Schlösser, Herrenäuser). Clear afternoons cause the wheat fields to look golden, on clear nights you can always observe the Planets of Kebir Blue and Little Upsilon which slightly light the night up like gigantic moons, truly dark nights are uncommon unless there is a clouded sky; and on the Mornings the winds blow the Pollen, forming huge, beautiful golden waves in the sky. The Kollern river divides the provinces of Upper Kollerannia and Lower Kollerannia. Fauna includes Wild Friesan Horses, a type of Wild Cattle Sub-Species called the "Auroch", hares, eagles, wide ranges of birds, Antelopes, Ferrets, Racoons, the Red Fox and of course, the Giant Kollerannian Bison. The Auroch is one of the numerous unique Lusitanian species in the planet, though this type of cattle is allowed to be exported to nearby countries only, like Nordreich and it's Territories, East Heaven Duchies of Hermantine and El Nido, Ardglass Territory and it's Islands, and to Pontic Asir and Jizan. It is larger, endures more, gives more, is stronger and lives longer than standard cattle. There are 200 Million Head of Auroch in the Centuran Peninsula and the World, 100 Million in Lusitania and the rest are divided among the Nations that were allowed to import, grow, breed and gain from these animals. 'Lusitanian Jungles' There are several Tropical Biomes in the Lusitanian Empire, including the Ostenhertz, Nordlaud, Meijian Sodaina Prefecture and the North Valley and South Valley Provinces in the Cairan Kingdom. The Tropicals of Lusitania are popular tourist attractions praised for their beauty and abundant wildlife, the Nordlaud Province, bordering Upper Kollerannia is the Vacationing Home of many Lusitanians and a tourist destination for foreigners, with its magnificent 5 star hotels. The Tropicals are wet, receving large amounts of rain throughout the year, winters are warm, summers are hot. The amount of plant life in the Tropicals makes up 40% of all the Lusitanian Flora. The Jungles also evolved natural flourecent light in the middle of the second Millennium. Gigantic Trees, towering over 160 Meters are common, dominating the "Wild Skyline". Fauna includes the Bengal Tiger, hundreds of species of monkeys, gorillas, Elephants, colourful birds like the Toucans, parakeets and parrots; Iguanas and several more reptiles, panthers, hippos and rhinoceros. The Ostenhertz Rainforests were the first ones in the Continent to be seen by an Aquitanian, the colonials built large complexes over the undeveloped wild life until these eventually grew and became the City of Ostenhertz with the building of Downtown Ostenhertz in the year 2954. The City and the Tropicals were subject to heavy bombing during the Second Great War, only the surrounding Tropical Colonial Complexes were left behind undamaged. 'Federal Imperial Armed Forces' Lusitania has one of the strongest military forces in the planet, with its active ground army duty numbers reaching Five Million soldiers. Two Million are categorised as Heavy Infantry, which are the Elite Force of Lusitania (Schwere Eliten). An additional Two Million, called the Exteriorate Forces, not included in the Five Million count man the dropships, helicopters, transports and more. The Armed Forces, along with the Exteriorate Forces make up 7 Million personnel. There are Five Million Forces in reserve and Two Million Exteriorate Forces in Stand-by. The amount of Reserve Personnel must be equivalent to the number of Active Duty Personnel. Making the total 14 Million. The Federal Imperial Navy is counted separately, the amount of Navy Officers required to man the Supercruisers, Battlecruisers and their fighters is Fifteen Million Personnel. Every single ship is online. The Army and Navy are made up of 1/5 the population of Lusitania, the population and its fast growing rates makes the number of Armed Forces Possible. 'Heavy Infantry' The Heavy Infantry is the Elite of the Armed Forces, soldiers must be atleast 2 Meters tall and have quick augmentations applied to them. They wear stronger body armour than the standard infantry armour and are equipped with higher technological weapons and vehicles, the artillery in a single Heavy Brigade can level an entire Lusitanian City in an hour and foreign cities in half the time. Their tanks and combat transports are also significantly advanced. The High Marshall Leads the Heavy Infanty. Divisions: 200,000 Heavy Soldiers, Armour and Artillery Brigades: 40,000 Heavy Soldiers, Armour and Artillery *First Heavy Imperial Division **First Heavy Imperial Brigade of the First **Second Heavy Imperial Brigade of the First **Third Heavy Imperial Brigade of the First **Fourth Heavy Imperial Brigade of the First **Fifth Heavy Imperial Brigade of the First *Second Heavy Imperial Division **First Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Second **Second Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Second **Third Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Second **Fourth Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Second **Fifth Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Second *Third Heavy Imperial Division **First Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Third **Second Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Third **Third Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Third **Fourth Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Third **Fifth Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Third *Fourth Heavy Imperial Division **First Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Fourth **Second Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Fourth **Third Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Fourth **Fourth Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Fourth **Fifth Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Fourth *Fifth Heavy Imperial Division **First Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Fifth **Second Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Fifth **Third Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Fifth **Fourth Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Fifth **Fifth Heavy Imperial Brigade of the Fifth 'Standard Infantry' The Army is divided into Ten Imperial Divisions, the Field Marshall leads the Army. The Lusitanian Divisions contain 5 Brigades in comparison to the world standard of three. Lusitanian and Aquitanian Military Formations are different from the International Standards, having much more numbers than Standard. Divisions: 300,000 Soldiers, Armour and Artillery Brigades: 60,000 Soldiers, Armour and Artillery *First Imperial Division **First Imperial Brigade of the First **Second Imperial Brigade of the First **Thrid Imperial Brigade of the First **Fourth Imperial Brigade of the First **Fifth Imperial Brigade of the First *Second Imperial Division **First Imperial Brigade of the Second **Second Imperial Brigade of the Second **Third Imperial Brigade of the Second **Fourth Imperial Brigade of the Second **Fifth Imperial Brigade of the Second *Third Imperial Division **First Imperial Brigade of the Third **Second Imperial Brigade of the Third **Third Imperial Brigade of the Third **Fourth Imperial Brigade of the Third **Fifth Imperial Brigade of the Third *Fourth Imperial Division **First Imperial Brigade of the Fourth **Second Imperial Brigade of the Fourth **Third Imperial Brigade of the Fourth **Fourth Imperial Brigade of the Fourth **Fifth Imperial Brigade of the Fourth *Fifth Imperial Division **First Imperial Brigade of the Fifth **Second Imperial Brigade of the Fifth **Third Imperial Brigade of the Fifth **Fourth Imperial Brigade of the Fifth **Fifth Imperial Brigade of the Fifth *Sixth Imperial Division **First Imperial Brigade of the Sixth **Second Imperial Brigade of the Sixth **Third Imperial Brigade of the Sixth **Fourth Imperial Brigade of the Sixth **Fifth Imperial Brigade of the Sixth *Seventh Imperial Division **First Imperial Brigade of the Seventh **Second Imperial Brigade of the Seventh **Third Imperial Brigade of the Seventh **Fourth Imperial Brigade of the Seventh **Fifth Imperial Brigade of the Seventh *Eighth Imperial Division **First Imperial Brigade of the Eighth **Second Imperial Brigade of the Eighth **Third Imperial Brigade of the Eighth **Fourth Imperial Brigade of the Eighth **Fifth Imperial Brigade of the Eighth *Ninth Imperial Division **First Imperial Brigade of the Ninth **Second Imperial Brigade of the Ninth **Third Imperial Brigade of the Ninth **Fourth Imperial Brigade of the Ninth **Fifth Imperial Brigade of the Ninth *Tenth Imperial Division **First Imperial Brigade of the Tenth **Second Imperial Brigade of the Tenth **Third Imperial Brigade of the Tenth **Fourth Imperial Brigade of the Tenth **Fifth Imperial Brigade of the Tenth 'Major Cities' City of Wessen Skyline.jpg|The City of Weisshaupt is the most Populous and Second most important Imperial Port City of Fenikkusu Skyline.jpg|The Port City of Fenikkusu is simple compared to other Aquitanian Styled Cities Reconstructed Ostenhertz.jpg|Ostenhertz is the Imperial Capital, the third most important Port and Jewel of the East City of Faresake.jpg|Faresake, 2nd most Populous in the Empire, Economic and Transport Hub of the South Agnesstadt Skyline.jpg|The City of Agnessstadt is the Connection Port of the Ardglass Isles and Hope Gulf Atlantikstadt, Off Meiji, Cretan Sea.jpg|Atlantikstadt is the most visited City in the Continent, a Single Buiding of 200,000 Ppl Shönenburg Skyline.jpg|Schönenburg is a large Kingdom Border City with one of the Best Transport Systems in Lusitania City of Hoseki, Meiji.jpg|The City of Hoseki is the Transport, Economic and Cultural Hub of Meiji City of Idaina, Meiji.jpg|The City of Idaina is the Gateway to the West and most important Port in Meiji City of Cairstadt.jpg|The City of Cairstadt is the Transport, Cultural and Economic Hub of the State of Cairstadt There are several major cities, the following include the population wise and the impressive wise, from most Populated to Least, the Imperial City Census helped determine that the most Urbanised Kingdom was Meiji and the least, Hafenhesse. Kehrseite is an exception as the State is still growing, its focal point being the City of Thrassen: *Weisshaupt (35 Million) *Faresake (32 Million) *Idaina (22 Million) *Hoseki (15 Million) *Cairstadt (14 Million) *Ostenhertz (12 Million) *Thrassen (12 Million) *Kasselstadt (11 Million) *Tanis (10 Million) *Kailenstadt (9 Million) *Halenrass (7.5 Million) *Fenikkusu (5 Million) *Schönenburg (4 Million) *Kokkyo (3 Million) *Agnessstadt (3 Million) *New Highever (3 Million) *Hossberg (3 Million) *Tanissberg (1 Million) *Nordbotten (1 Million) *Anderfel (500 Thousand) *Atlantikstadt (200 Thousand) 'Culture & Society' Lusitania has a mixed culture, with Aquitanian at its peak, sharing in importance are the, Meijian, Cairan and Bayess Cultures. The Meiji culture is the most traditional of all, but urban sectors of this culture have mixed with the Aquitanian culture with ease. For a detailed observation of each State's culture, visit their pages: State of Meiji, State of Cairstadt. For the dominant culture of the Empire, check out: Kingdom of Aquitania. The Culture itself and the millions of landmarks in the Empire attract 97 Million Tourists per year, Aquitania and Meiji being the highest tourist magnet Imperial States, each bringing in 40 and 30 Million per year respectively. Lusitania has several famous composers, artists and film actors and actresses. Jane Hammersmark being the most widely recognised and loved Lusitanian actress, having starred in numerous films since 3026. 'Meijian Culture & Society' Meiji culture is the most exotic in the eyes of the Lusitanians and Aquitanians, their traditions were protected immediately upon annexing the Imperial State of Meiji by the ill-fated Lusitanian Confederation. Meiji enjoyed relative peace and no disturbances during the November Revolution and it received countless of Lusitanians escaping the violence in the Southern and Eastern Lusitanian States. After the Revolution, Wilhelm I of Lusitania established the Lusitanian Aristocracy, people chosen by him that seemed honourable, humble and sensible enough for such awards of nobility. Unlike the Aquitanian Aristocracy, which is composed exclusively of Ancient Aquitanians, Aquitaniis, Vladehorns and Highlanders, the Lusitanian Aristocracy is as varied as the people living in Lusitania itself. Advanced and Luxurious vehicles, light districts, skyscrapers and street level technological application was foreign to the Meiji until it was introduced by the Aquitanians and then, continued to be applied by the Lusitanians. Meijian Nobility is composed of people from all corners of the Empire, Cairstadt, Aquitania, Bayessburg and Meiji itself. Meiji Culture, being the most dynamic in the Empire along with Aquitanian mixed up with the local Aquitanians and a greatly unique society emerged. Clothing tastes of the Aristocracy are fine and eccentric, bordering on bizarre. Middle High End class citizens, the majority of the Lusitanian population, did not adopt these mixtures and continue to dress in normal western clothes. Aristocracy though is easily noticed in a crowd, their clothing, fine looking and at times with exotic patterns and colours. They are starting to become the new leaders in style of the 31st Century. The architecture is a very important feature in Meiji and it is conserved greatly by the Historical Society of Lusitania. Occasional mixtures of Meiji and Aquitanian Architecture occurs in cities, the Historical Replica Highrise Neighbourhoods in Hoseki mix the simplicity of the 21st Century Style Aquitanian Architecture with Traditional Meijian Building Architecture and Style. The Neighbourhoods are protected by the Historical Society of Lusitania as National Monuments. 'Cairan Culture & Society' The Cairans were supersticious and even primitive people, apparently traumatised by Calzador rule, something that perplexes Sociology Professors and Students is that Meiji well conserved its culture while Cairans did not. Cairans are the result of the fall of a great civilisation, even before the arrival of the Calzadors, but after the fall the Cairan people conserved their traditions and culture as well as their way of life, until Calzador invaded. Most of their values and culture disappeared, except for the Northern Valley people, who are commonly referred to as Elder Ones, despite the fact that their population has a thriving pool of young people. Mystic ruins though, remain and litter the Cairan Landscape, where stories of lost souls and demons terrorised the pre-Lusitanian population. Upon the arrival of the Lusitanians, the population slowly assimilated themselves into the Aquitanian Culture, though many customs, as well as dishes and a faint architecture remains to be seen. Cairan Aristocracy is mixed and hail from all States, it is the only Social Division in Cairstadt that has adopted the clothing trends of their fellow Aristocratic Meijian neighbours. 'The Kingdom of Wassaria; Society and Culture' Wassaria has the Banderokian Culture completely assimilated, since their lands were not inhabited previous to the Banderokian Colonisation period and the Banderokian Government and People did not take an interest in the territory, being sparsely populated by 15,000 Banderokians by the date of annexation, the bulk of the population being Luisitanian in Origin. They small amount of Banderokians were heavily influenced by their North-Eastern Neighbours and Aquitanian Culture is visible everywhere, in the old and new skylines. The Wassarian Highlands are an important region, inhabited by immigrant Vladehorns, their culture has struck Wassarian identity highly. The Highlander Wassarians live in this region, their culture was spread to the south and most of the State, Vladehorns arriving here in the 2930's settled there because it reminded them of home. Weisshaupt is the major western port, tending the western powers in the north and the Hope Gulf. To the far south are plains and farmland, winters in this area are heavy, temperatures dropping to -30 degrees, locals harvest around September and October to prevent their produce from dying in the cold Winters, holding yearly grand feasts in September that last till October, called Herbsfest. "Herbsfest" is celebrated in Wassaria annually and centered in Weisshaupt, where drinking beer is the norm and eating pies, Aquitanian biscuits, breads, passed wine, pumpkin dishes and specific meats of the newly harvested southern "Wassarian Fields" is expected by every single Lusitanian. Streets are decorated with red-golden hues to celebrate this, since its the colour of their Royal Flag and represents fall. The Southern Regions of the Kingdom are more populated than the north. Though the Wassarian Highlands attract more tourists than the South, Weisshaupt being an exception. Wassarians are more traditional and mannered than their Northern and Eastern Neighbours, protocol is the base of society, where Hospitality, Friendly Attitudes, Modest and Courteous ways are the life in Wassaria. Public misbehaviour is looked down upon except in festive days, like Herbsfest. Women occasionally offer snacks to strangers, especially to the tourists, which are literally groomed by the Wassarian Population. 'Imperial Society' The Society in Lusitania is divided into classes just as in Aquitania, the classes are not cause of any internal turmoil as the divisions are merely titular and judicial, all classes holding the equal amount of ethnic groups, therefore making the creation of targeted segregation impossible. In a society where Moral Values and Humility is put above all, there was never room for segregation and there never will be due to the unity of the Empire after the November Revolution. 'The "Neue Aristokratie"' The newly established Aristocracy, hand picked by Wilhelm I himself from people of all origins and economic status are the new, fresh and youngest Social Division in Lusitania. These people are well aware of their privilages and wealth and are used to helping others in need immediately, notable when the Serbian War brought Refugees, where the Aristocracy where the largest providers of shelter, expending their fortunes on them with pleasure. The Aristocracy is open to modern change and to adopting the very best and new, receiving the name "New Aristocracy" from the rest of the classes, on contrast with the Aquitanian Nobility, which are conservative and have an taste for everything of old, Imperial Architecture to Barroque. The Lusitanian Aristocracy are called the "Overseas New Money" by the Aquitanian Nobility and the latter is called the "Bitter-Boring Grandparents" by the Lusitanians. Lusitanian Nobles enjoy strolling out in their cities, men hosting "Drinking Games" in bars and the women shopping and shopping for the Commoner Women in an effort to introduce the lower classes to the "Aristocratic-Meijian Fashion". "If you compare the Aquitanian and Lusitanian Aristocracy, you can say that the Aquitanians are the wise, elder and mature ones and the Lusitanians are the good-willed teen children" - Wilhelm I and II of Lusitania and Aquitania respectively. 'Infrastructure' Infrastructure in the Empire was carefully planned since the very first Aquitanian Settlement and was designed to be dynamic as to expand with the population and its needs. The Cities of Lusitania are the most modern and advanced of the Planet, only surpassed by Savoy in general. The traditional establishment of a Superintendent AI in a city makes life easier and as the majority of the Population in the Empire are either wealthy or enjoy a very high income, low level jobs are not taken anymore and immigrants are, instead of being pressured to take those jobs, educated into professionals and assimilated into Lusitania. Low level jobs are usually automated and controlled by the AI; trash collector vehicles, a significant percentage of taxis, bridge controls, surveillance and more. City garbage disposal is completely automated and janitor jobs are done automatically by individual building systems, also controlled by the AI. Transportation is controlled by the Superintendent only at City-Level, AIs may communicate with fellow city Superintendents to coordinate timing and the organisation of receiving train lines and such. Highway signs are managed and updated by Highway Inter-Admins, which are simply Highway Superintendent AI's. Railways are also managed by E-Trans Continental-Admins, every single E-Trans AI is based in Ostenhertz, they control every train line from OST Stritch to the Pontic Province of Asir. Some citizens that enjoy learning to drive trains or like to drive around people in taxis are called odd-hobbies, the rare sight of people controlling a train or taxi makes every person doing so as someone playing a game, but seriously, for pleasure. "Just as someone wanting to learn to fly a plane just for the heck of it a thousand years ago" - Federal Herald, Lusitania, August 27, 3000. 'Transportation' Lusitania's transportation network is the largest and most advanced in the Peninsula, the Trans-Continental Empire is spread out on every single country in South Centura Donna and most, if not all the countries consider the Lusitanian Elevated Railway as vital to their transportation infrastructure. The railways are in foreign territory but in fact controlled by AI's in Ostenhertz. The new Mercury-Class Trains are the most luxurious and modern in the planet, they were introduced in the year 3000. Vehicles also make up a large percentage of transportation by usage, though it is not as used as the railway. The Highways are large and strictly maintained, the entire highway system is lit with Accelerated Particle Collectors. Highways in Lusitania are enjoyed by foreigners as their large and limitless speed limit cannot be enjoyed in their own nation. 'Railway' The fastest trains available in the Continent, travelling in speeds up to 700 Km/h, reducing time travel and rendering normal 60 Km/h trains, (which took weeks to arrive at their destinations, one month from Osten to Asir) obsolete. The Imperial Government has invested millions of Kritines in the growth of the famed Trains, making them even more luxurious, self sustained on accelerated particles, thus making them even more affordable, a substantial amount of money came from the Aristocratic and Enthused population of Lusitania. The Trans-Continental Lusitanian System is the most widely used method of transportation, national and international bound lines are used by over 60 million people per year. Each individual line, for example Cairstadt to Shore City in Panau are managed by individual AIs, this specific one called C-SC/P. Line AIs communicate with the departure City AI and the Destination City AI to calculate timing, transfer upon arrival and any shift or deviations the train might require to do before arrival. The process mentioned above is done in less than a second. In the case where the destination city has no AI, for example Shore City or all international destinations, the AI simply transfers and communicates with a controller, this process takes longer, but the large distances gives the talk plenty of time to kill, for some trains take 12 hours (Cairstadt to Karachi), while others might take 2 hours (Ostenhertz to Faresake). Hoseki to Karachi may take 8 hours and High Ground Base to Karachi consumes 6 hours. Though the trains are built and designed to be comfortable, the views are enjoyable and awestriking; and the train serves its passengers with first class service, unless you buy a First Class Car Ticket, which gives you near royal treatment. The new Mercury-Class Trains are the most luxurious in the continent as well, entire cars for people who could afford it (about seven cars of this type in a Train), special cabins mixed with normal seating in cars and normal seating. The Mercury-Class Train has very large windows which the passengers can enjoy, if the sun has become too uncomfortable, passengers may tint their windows darker and completely block the annoying brightness without blocking the view. Cabins are crystaline, but the passengers may tint them as well to have privacy if desired. The large windows from the outside appear as standard rectangle windows, for asthetic purposes. 'Highways' The Highway System of Lusitania is the most utilised and advanced type of transportation asset in the Empire, followed by the Railway in both matters respectively. There are three types of Highways in Lusitania, each with their specific requirements, restrictions, size and speed signs (There is no Speed Limit on any Highway), they are: Elevated Imperial Highways (Erhöhten Reichsautobahnen) - These are the main Highways, with 7 Lanes on Each side, two being Express-Lanes. These Highways usually connect the Major Cities on Outer and Inner Lusitania. They are denominated as E-XX. The Central Altehaupt Highway, connecting Ostenhertz and Faresake is the E-10, of which more than half is tunneled under the Fields of Kollerannia; it continues on to Weisshaupt as the E-20. Faresake-Schönenburg-Kasselstadt is the E-30. Ostenhertz-Schönenburg is the E-50, it is the second largest underground Highway in the world, below the Kollerannian Fields. The Ostenhertz to New Highever section is named the E-40. Faresake to Tanissberg is the E-60, more than half of this highway is tunneled under the Wassarian Highlands; and finally the Faresake to Stödtstadt section is labelled as the E-70. Standard Imperial Highways (Standard Reichsstrasse) '- The secondary Highways are at least 4 lanes wide on each side, one an Express-Lane. These highways serve the Cities that are not touched by the Elevated Highways. These highways are denominated S-XX, the numbers depend on the Elevated Highway Section they are branching from. The Agnessstadt Section has the S-14 Labelling, its sister Naucratissenburg Section has the S-18 Label. The E-20 has two branching Highways, the S-24 and the S-28. The E-30 also has two Branching Highways labelled as the S-34 and S-38. The E-60 only has one labelled the S-65. Osten to N. Highever has one branch labelled the S-45. '''Imperial Expressways (Schnellstrassen) '- These two lane highways inter-connect Major Highways, Towns, and cities, they usually have two lanes on each side with no Express-Lane. These Highways are officially called on Label using C-XXX and depend on the Highways they are branching away from. There are too many to put here. '''Foreign Affairs Lusitania has relations with its neighbours and with several other nations around the world, its relation with the Centura Donna nations are the most important. Diplomatic Missions are deemed as a paramount pillar into the securing of Lusitania's Sovereignty and Interests in the South Centura Donna Region and the world, though Lusitania focuses mainly on the Continental Relations rather than the World Wide Relations. Desires for Lusitanian Embassies in many of the still dependant/colonial Provinces and Kingdoms of South Centura Donna have been around since Lusitania's independence. In 3002 a permit was acquired from Asir to establish an Embassy and Crown Prince Wilhelm Alexander met with several representatives of Pontus in Karachi after a long train ride of over 6 hours. The meeting discussed Lusitanian-Aquitanian-Pontic interests and after said meeting, the mood was happy and most of the government officials and the prince himself were smiling, even posing for a Pontic Cameraman in the hall. The Crown Prince of Aquitania and Lusitania is very popular in both of his Realms and is loved by the people at times so much that the Nobility in Aquitania and the Neue Aristokratie in Lusitania lean towards his Proposals, which are always put for the benefit of the people. Having His Majesty the Crown Prince as the visitor in Foreign Nations automatically makes some green points of friendly public opinion towards the Aquitanian and Lusitanian people. "The Greatest gift a monarch can receive from the Gods is to be loved by the people at first sight" - Tridius Wolfker the Great. 'Specific Affairs and Bans' Lusitania has the right to ban specific people from entering the Empire as well as to expell or limit the affairs of a specific foreign group, the ones with permanent bans and people barred from entering are listed here: *The Ischiboro-Perez Cartel Clan and all the People belonging to this Group are Barred from Lusitania **Ischiboro Clan is charged with drug smuggling and other illicit activities in Italaca, any member of the Clan caught in a Lusitanian Airport or in Lusitanian Territory warrants for Arrest, Trial and Execution. *Wahaabi Tribe Members **Known for their brutality and extremist beliefs, as well as their terrorist acts on Civilised Nations. *Na Dandiville House Family Members **Subject to limitations and further investigations prior to entry or are barred completely. *Calzador Citizens *Communists *Bolsheviks *People that have ties with Cartels *People deemed dangerous and damaging *Dangerous Zealots 'Embassies in Foreign Nations' The Following information is provided by ONI. Level 1 Alert - Local Crime Peaks Level 2 Alert - Direct Threats towards the Embassy Level 3 Alert - Isolated Rebellions and Insurrections Level 4 Alert - Widespread Rebellions and Insurrections Level 5 Alert - Revolution, Warrants Evacuation / Closure Level 6 Alert - Embassy Grounds Breached Level 7 Alert - Host Country at War with Foreign Country, City Attacked Level 8 Alert - Host Government Attacks Embassy / Warrants War Nation names are written in Aquitanian. *'Lusitania had an Embassy in Nordreich' **' 'The Ambassador ''NONE **David Köln was a Lusitanian Foreign Minister (Confederacy) **The Embassy had 70 Diplomats **The Embassy had 25 Elite Royal Guards **The Embassy had 100 Lusitanian Guards **The Embassy had 10 Outer Norte Guards **The Embassy had a Lake, Central Building and Leisure Building **The Embassy had Level 3 Alert Level as of the 3010 Decade **There were 100 Vehicles at the Diplomat's and Ambassador's Disposal **The 100 Active Vehicles were armoured with Level 8 Shielding **Standard Lusitanian Guards were armed with Handguns and Shotguns **Elite Guards were armed with two Ceremonial Golden Swords a Shotgun and a Handgun **All Guards were discreet with their weapons as a symbol of Trust **No Additional Staff, Cleaning was handled by the Embassy AI called "Ferdaine" *'''Lusitania has an Embassy in the Republik Ardglass **''' ''' 'The Ambassador is Aiko Kirotawa **Aiko Kirotawa is a prominent Meiji Businesswoman **The Embassy has 20 Diplomats **The Embassy has 5 Elite Royal Guards **The Embassy has 30 Lusitanian Guards **The Embassy has 5 Outer Ardglass Guards **The Embassy has a Central Building **The Embassy has Level 3 Alert Level as of the 3010 Decade **There are 50 Vehicles at the Diplomat's and Ambassador's Disposal **The 50 Active Vehicles are armoured with Level 8 Shielding **Standard Lusitanian Guards are armed with Handguns and Shotguns **Elite Guards are armed with two Ceremonial Golden Swords and a Handgun **All Guards are discreet with their weapons as a symbol of Trust **No Additional Staff, Cleaning is handled by the Embassy AI called "Highlander" *'Lusitania has an Embassy in Östlichhimmelreich ' **' 'The Ambassador is ''Albrecht Hermann **Max Lödinger is a Lusitanian Aristocrat **The Embassy has 170 Diplomats **The Embassy has 125 Elite Royal Guards **The Embassy has 200 Lusitanian Guards **The Embassy has 20 Outer East Heaven Guards **The Embassy has a single Skyscraper Building **The Embassy has no Alert Level as of the 3010 Decade **There are 200 Vehicles at the Diplomat's and Ambassador's Disposal **The 200 Active Buildings are armoured with Level 3 Shielding **Standard Lusitanian Guards are armed with Handguns and Tear Gas Guns **Elite Guards are armed with two Ceremonial Golden Swords and a Handgun **All Guards never Wield their Weapons unless an Emergency is Declared **No Additional Staff, Cleaning is handled by the Embassy AI called "Dailen" '''Lusitanian Extraplanetary Navy The Lusitanian Navy in Space, the Outer Fleet or the Lusitanian Extraplanetary Navy is in charge of developing the Space Advances of the Empire and it is funded by ONI, the monarchy and by the population, which accounts for the largest income donations to the Space Plan. The Lusitanian ships hover when in atmosphere, this is due to the Anti-Gravity technology discovered in 2948. The plans and designs of the Ships follow the Aquitanian model. 'Space Tethers' The ASC places half of its funds in building Space Tethers, or elevators, to facilitate transport of Passengers and Merchandise to and from space, the first space tether being built in the planet is the New Highever Space Tether and Port. The plan is highly economical as it eliminates the use of large rochets to reach space. The Space Port on top of it will handle passengers and cargo from Planet Aires and Kebir Blue. The space Tether will be in geosynchronous orbit above the atmosphere. Future plans for a Space Tether in Savoy and in Faresake are being developed. The Second Space Tether, built in a military base in Meiji, is the first time the tether is being used for military puposes. Definite construction for Space Tethers in Fenikkusu and Cairstadt begun November 2992 and are scheduled to be completed by 3007. 'Meiji High Ground Academy' A notable Military Academy, the best in the Empire and in the Kingdom is the Meiji High Ground Military Academy, which is the most advanced in the Continent and which holds the second built Space Tether in the Planet. The Facility is managed by ONI. The Academy is located deep in the Western Mountainious Forests of Meiji, close to the Border with the Developing Country "Republic of Serbia". The Academy honours Tridius the Great of Aquitania, with a statue featuring him in a courtyard of this facility. The Academy is renowned for training Children of High Ranking Government Positions and of Nobility Bloodline. The Academy is focused in training sodiers for combat in Space and in guerrilla warfare against wild Centura Donna. 'CSC-Supercruisers' The sixth largest of Space Supercruiser Type Battle Vessels built in Lusitania, the CSC Class Supercruisers have 5.5 Kilometres in length and were the greatest engineering accomplishment in the history of Aquitania (Pioneering Country) when released, followed by the Space Tether construction. The twenty known Suprecruisers of the currently 10,000 in service are the MSS-Revenant, MSS-Preussen, MSS-Wolfker, MSS-Halogen, MSS-Wilhelm, MSS-Kaiser, MSS-König, MSS-Marie, MSS-Bayern, MSS-Hohensteinburg, MSS Alexander, MSS-Savoyira, MSS-Arcadia, MSS-Atlantik, MSS-Elsass, MSS-Hochspitze, MSS-Anstrengung, MSS-Zerstörer, MSS-Patriot and MSS-Kapital. The latter is the most powerful and the Admiral Ship of the Defense Home Fleet, which is composed of 18000 Ships, 1000 CSC-Supercruisers, 7000 Savoy-Class Battlecruisers and 10000 Standarten Battlecruisers. The supercruisers conduct missions to explore nearby stars and planets, their main mission is to defend Aquitania and Lusitania. Supercruisers are expensive to build and they are not sent far into space, as high command fears loosing the super ships or worse, an enemy acquiring it. 'Armament' The CSC-Supercruisers are heavily armed and have 5 main weapon systems on board. *'2 Heavy Particle Accelerator Cannons' - The H-Pac, derived from the weaponry systems of the Aquitanian OBU Systems, the cannons are the most powerful weapon on the cruisers, having the ability of firing super heated accelerated particles that can breach the thick armors and the shielding systems of other Aquitanian ships with one shot. The shot can penetrate another ship from bow to stern, with or without additional energy shielding, the crew and ONI call it the "Clean Shot". The weapon has proven itself extremely accurate, due to the energy released the array can go on endlessly through space until impacting an object. Similar systems will be used to set up communications. *'Heavy Particle Torpedoes '- Using the Aquitanian technological breakthough that features plasma, or superheated ionized gas, the torpedoes are super heated particle concentration that can deal shield melting damage and explodes after impact, dealing even more damage. *'Impact Lead Packages - '''The weapon automatically localizes any weak point or opening in an enemy ship and fires, the impact creates widespread damage in rival hangars or escape pod openings, the Anti-matter bomb or "Package", blows 5 seconds after impact, disabling large ships and completely destroying lesser ships. *'Particle Accelerated Anti-Fighter Turrets '- The turrets track and destroy enemy fighters, transports or incoming small boarding vessels. The turrets use EMP Shock Lasers, Plasma Lasers and ballistic ammo, as well as Short Particle Accelerators, which takes 2 minutes to charge after one shot. *'Heavy Spike Missles '- Missles capable of destroying a ship with its shields down (for Aquitanian Ships) or unsufficient plate armor, the missles are fired in large quantities and are useful for middle sized ships. 'Defensive Systems and Shielding' The Ship has energy shields that are generated by 12 Plasma Engine Projectors or Particle Engine Projectors. The shields of a Supercruiser can withstand the equivalent of 8 nuclear missles before being depleted completely, the shields can regenerate after a few minutes of cease fire. *'Laser Point Systems''' - The lasers track incoming missles and fire their accelerated particle arrays, which melt the missles or torpedoes. *'Jamming System '- The Jamming System onboard the CSC-Supercruisers act in a radius of 2 miles around the ship, any enemy ship that enteres that radius will have problems guiding their missles and torpedoes to specific targets during the battle. *'Heavy Deviator Beams '- The beams give a punch of concentrated kinetic energy to incoming missles of lasers themselves, the beams absorb the energy of enemy lasers and deviate or blow missles before they can get close to the ship. 'FTL Travel' The Supercruiser is equipped with Sub-Dimension Translight Engines or STE Drives. This allows the ship to breach space and normal laws of physics and travel through portals, arriving much faster to other stars, the use of wormholes is also common, though finding and reaching blackholes is difficult. 'Life Support Systems' Life support systems are basic; Gases (Mostly Oxygen, Hydrogen and Carbon Dioxide) are recycled for perpetual use onboard without the need of a re-supply or entrance to a planet. Food suply is abundant, lasting for a whole year without the need to replenish. Cryogenic Halls are available for the entire crew in the events of large voyages in the rare occasion that the STE Drive fails or in case the ship runs out of food, the Cryogenic Technology halts aging completely until awakening. 'Artificial Intelligence' In accordance to the Aquitanian Space Maneuvering and Transport Board (SMTB) regulation, all warships are required to have a "Smart AI" on board. The AI facilitates the accomplishment of orders and missions, the AI is in charge of all defensive actions on board the ship, reconnaissance reports, enemy ship status and finally advises the captain in every way possible. AI's have proven far more intelligent than their human companions. Aquitania has been the leader in AI Advancement for centuries, using the first one in the year 2135. Currently every city in Aquitania has an AI "Superintendent". 'CEND-Battlecruisers' A middle sized Battlecruiser, it spent the past century in planning boards and in the Royal Archives Building of Aquitania at Savoy. When a Constantine ship called Soyuz 1 discovered an alien and more advanced civilization in the planet Aires, Aquitania immediately put the CEND-Battlecruiser in the new Savoy Shipyards. The Battlecruiser is planned to be the most numerous warship in service in the next decade, the blueprints have changed significantly since the last time it was taken record of and is subject to change, the construction of the cruiser is classified by ONI. Although the previous hs revealed the appearance of the Unit as of 2951. There are 3 types of the CEND-Battlecruiser: CEND, CCDE and Savoy Class. The three ships vary in size, the largest being the Savoy Class Battlecruiser, of them being 20,000 in service. The middle sized cruiser's variant is called the CCDE, which 20,000 are at the Empire's expense. The smallest variant, the CEND, are fast and powerful, designed to harrass the enemy, there are 30,000 of them serving in space, most of the locations of the CEND fleets are confidential. The Savoy Class Battlecruisers have a lenght of 2.0 miles. The CCDE are 1.5 miles from stern to bow and the CEND Class are 1 miles in lenght. 'Armament' *'1' Heavy Particle Accelerator Cannon *'Particle Torpedoes' *'Particle Accelerated Anti-Fighter Turrets' *'Deviator Beams' *'Spike Missles' *'Laser Point Systems' 'FTL Travel' The ship has one STE Drive and it functions just like in any other ship equipped with the STE Drive. 'Shielding' The Energy Shields are projected by 4 Particle Engine Projectors, the shields can resist the equivalent of 4 nuclear missles before depleting completely. They will regenerate with time after a battle or during it. 'Propulsion' CSC-Supercruisers, CEND Battlecruisers, CSC-Ghouls, CEND-Souls, SSF-Freighters and PHS-Passenger Liners use Repulsor Engines as a way to propel themselves in space. Repulsor Engines use Negative Matter, a technological feat acquired and reversed engineered from the ONI Classified Compund below the Central Highlands in Aquitania. It is not yet fully understood by ONI or other researchers, but due to its efficiency and use of almost no fuel at all except monthly fueling with particle energy or plasma, it is placed on all Aquitanian Ships in service. It is hypothezised that the Repulsor Engines "repulse" normal matter, or the "black matter" of space. Not to be confused with the Montan Anti-Matter Propulsion System. 'FTL Propulsion' The Aquitanian ships do not have any propulsion system that can push them beyond the speed of light, this partly due to the fact that all matter desintegrates at a higher speed than light. Therefore Aquitanian ships use the Sub-Dimension Translight Engine, which ruptures the Subspace and allows faster than light travel through portals. Subspace or Slipspace is the name for several infinitesimal dimensions used for faster than light travel. A transition from one place to another using this method is referred to as "Jump" by Aquitanians. When moving matter to subspace, one changes the laws of physiscs for that matter. Subspace travel and the theory has been around in Aquitania since the year 2367, development programs then focused to discover and apply the use of teleporters for the civilian populace. Research was cancelled when a mistake caused a slipspace rupture, causing the entire research building and the Port District of Arcadia to be transported to hollow space. After the destruction of the entire port, authorities and ONI cancelled the experiments. 'Communication Systems' All ships are equipped with high intensity telecommunication lasers, which facilitate interstellar and short ranged planetary communication. The Technology replaced radio as a military asset in the year 2604 and eliminated the disadvantages that came with radio like interference with other unwanted signals. 'SSF-Freighters' The SSF Class Freighters are large cargo ships that are designed for travel between planetary bodies, it is lightly armed with Spike Missles in the event of a pirate raid, the ships were launched in the year 2948 over Savoy. There are currently 45 Freighters in service, making routine voyages to Kebir Blue and back to the stationary space port of New Highever, even though the tether is not finished, the cargo remains there until it is launched to the surface in the UKO and then shipped to wherever necessary. The Freighters are heavy but very fast, they are usually escorted by CEND-Souls Fighters to defend it. Though some SSF-Freighters have Imperial and Royal Permits to wield defense turrets and torpedoes to stop the rapidly growing Space Piracy. 'Civilian Ships' Civilian Ships, from Space Cruise Ships to Inter-Planetary "Flights" are a growing, after the opening of the Cairstadt Space Tether, the Fenikkusu Space Tether and the Meiji High Ground Academy Space Tether, the industry is expected to boom, as Space Tether to Space Tether (Port) Travel is faster than Airliner Transport. Aquitania and Lusitania are pressuring allies to open up Space Tethers themselves, Interplanetary travel is becoming easier, more comfortable and faster. 'Die Weisser-Lusitanischen Zeit' Lusitania's most famous newspaper since 2995, it is based in Weisshaupt and is named after the City's Bay and Port Facilities. With the City Boom and its surge of national importance, the Newspaper was read with more frequency by civilians from other cities until it became the most read newspaper in Lusitania, the paper offers its Meiji Language Edition in the Imperial State with the same name. In other cities, the newspaper is officially called: "Die Weisser-Lusitanischen Zeit", while the Weisshaupt edition bears the title of "Die Weisser Zeit", the original name of the news giant. In 3012, Weisser Zeit Co began to offer their newspapers in international cities, Shanhai being the first foreign city that Die Weisser Lusitanischen Zeit was sold at, in Norte, Spanish and Portuguese Editions. A Hermantine and Pontic Edition was later offered in the respective languages and cities. The Weisser Zeit Editions in the Northern Kingdom and its Constituent States ceased permanently after the 3031-3033 Crisis. 'Recent News' *'August 3024': Stödtstadt issued a referendum where 67% of its population voted to be part of the Lusitanian Empire again, the City is awaiting Ardglass and Lusitanian approval to effectuate a change of regime. The City was proclaimed "The Free City of Stödtstadt" and allows Ardglass and Lusitanian entrance to the City without delay as well as "the right to live, found and grow businesses in the Ardglass Liberal Style". *'November-December 3025': The Strife in Stritch continues as the Brunswick administration claims that the new rising Party in Stritch is headed by a "Terrorist Organization" called "The Hand" in short. The struggling and weakened Stritch Government has announced an Emergency Election for January 3026, für Lusitanischen volk:(an Election is a public vote for a head of state, yes, outrageous, no King or Queen). In December 15 the State was partially pacified, but not everything in the paper is bad luck, millions have emigrated this week into Lusitania, boosting and hopefully solving the emerging financial problems Lusitania might face in the future (lack of workers). Things to criticise are the Single Party Totalitarianism Stritchan Administration's decision to ban Ardglassian Aid and Ardglass' Republican and Liberal Nosy Behaviour, not to mention the Brunswick help in escalating conflict by dramatising something that should be confidential and not public to arouse the Masses into Riots and Revolution. *'July 3026' Lusitanian flow of Emigration to other nations has fallen to 0 and is going in a reverse course says the Ministry of Statistiken. Lusitanians living abroad now prefer to return to their homeland because things are generally cheaper in the Empire, mainly cars and fuel. Main Lusitanian and Prussian minority populations will be drastically, if not completely reduced in Foreign Countries due to this change in economic course. "People previously left because of the natural Lusitanian desire of travelling, but now, economy dictates over that ideology" - Sayomi Watanabe, Imperial Minister of Interior. This will definitely boost the Lusitanian Population by a lot in the coming years. *'November 3028' A proposed union between Aquitania's House of Hohensteinburg and East Heaven's Clan na Colliete has been approved by both houses, Governments and Nations. The marraige is to be between Crown Prince Wilhelm and Heavenly Princess Maya na Colliete. *'April 3029' The Black Hawk War Raging in East Constantine will cost the Northern Kingdom Millions of CUCs, their currency. The War is ripping apart towns and many agricultural areas, were it enough that the area "East Constantine" is not even an economic benefiter for the Northern and Yugobanian States, the war will cost them even more money than what simply holding that territory costs them now. The Northern Kingdom and its States, Comancheria and Yugobania were also recently struck by the Cretan Earthquake and Tsunami Crisis, along with the East Heaven Empire and the Lusitanian Empire. They must either focus on splitting their budget on three fronts: Maintaining East Constantine, Cretan Aftermath Reconstruction and their Civil War. Or focus on one.Splitting the budget might overwhelm and cause a continental recession in the long term. Why would the Northern Kingdom be spending Money on autonomous natives that desire independence and above all, WAGE WAR on each other? Sounds like the Aquitanian Age of Old. *'September 3031' Kaiser Wilhelm II has closed the Lusitanian Borders to the Northern Kingdom and its constituent states following news of a "Divide" in the overzealous Cetra Experiments and the risk of a civil war. The Lusitanian Government has recalled all Prussian and Lusitanian Civilians living in the Northern Kingdom as the Lusitanian Empire threatened to relieve them of their citizenship. Lusitania has denounced the Ichiboro-Perez clan once again for the second time and fails to recognise East Constantine as a Constituent State of the Northern Empire in a further souring of Norte-Lusitanian Relations. *'May 3033' The Lusitanian Population is in complete support of a war against the Northern Kingdom, a result of the growing hate towards them in the past couple of years. Mountain Chains have been dug and built in as Super Bunkers, the money for this coming primarily from Civilian Investment, Lusitania also became, in 3032, the country with the most number of private household bunkers in the planet. *'June 3033' An Imperial Edict was Issued in response to the Northern Kingdom's mention that the Crisis was over, officially ending the Threat of a Fourth Great War: **Regarding the Kronian State, Lusitania believed the Northern Kingdom had claimed central Calzador (not the Eastern Seaboard) and so spoke of nothing, until it was late to object. Lusitania supports Kronia because its people are of similar ethnicity to the Lusitanian People. The Island of Leer is the seat of Government of the Kronian people, with the coming Lusitanian-Kronen alliance to be signed next week, hopefully alongside Ontario. **War loomed because Nordreich positioned its Navy to block Trade going in to Lusitania, otherwise, Lusitania has no interest to claim Norte lands which have a different people both in culture, ethnicity and infrastructure than that of Lusitania. **The Followng Points were Stated by the Kaiser and the Lusitanian Foreign Ministry: **Lusitania lifts the embargo, but ethnic Lusitanians are not allowed to enter the Northern Kingdom or live in it. Lusitania will from now on not have formal established relations with the Northern Kingdom, though a Lusitanian Interests Section in the Embassy of East Heaven in Shanghai City will be opened upon receiving permission from East Heaven to have an Interests Section. Direct relations do not formally exist from 3033 onwards. The Lusitanian Embassy Building in Nordreich has been disassembled and shipped back to the Lusitanian Empire. The Southern Half of Shanghai City in Lusitanian Land has been disassembled and are now barren fields on the southern side of the River that divides Lusitania and the Northern Kingdom. No further restrictions apart from the required VISA, Imperial Invitation (A Lusitanian Civilian Is Required to Invite a Norte so the latter can be Granted a VISA) and additional Permits on Northern Civilians are established. The Foreign Ministry though, does not permit entrance of Cetras to Lusitania and never will, not even if they are the majority in the Norte Population. The Lusitanian Foreign Ministry and Kaiser Finalise the Edict by stating that a Border Guard will be Established to Prevent crosses from Any Side. The Border Guard is being funded by Civilian Donations which support this and is estimated to be maintained by the kind donations for many years to come.